mrufandomcom-20200215-history
Fii Giriin
Fii Giriin (Lar 1 - Lar 38) was a notable physician, healer, and priest of the Order of Scripts. He is remarkable for having attained recognition from the Order of Scripts despite his gender. As a mishu, he faced considerable difficulties when working with the Council of Leaders and other political bodies within Mi-Fe Cie. Early Life Fii was born on the Northern Continent at an Order of Scripts shrine located in Curse to shan parents Etatora and Serionipheldafep. He was raised in a mixed Miranen, mishu, and shan community that had sprung up in the heart of the forest, one of many such towns that had no affiliation with the Miranen government. As a child, Fii grew up with the knowledge that he had relatives in the Miranen capital city of Mi-Fe Cie. Through his maternal grandmother, Illsphoiden, he had three cousins living in the city: Kiden Shinem-Ikaera, Fushinara Hanem-Ikaera, and Psirasephes Mijase-Aradenen. Despite protests from members of his community and from his parents, he decided to travel to the city in order to meet his distant relations. Spending several years planning the journey, Fii set out for Mi-Fe Cie when he was eleven. Two weeks into the journey, Fii was attacked by a wild rangen while still passing through the depths of Curse. The mauling left him with severe injuries to his back and limbs, as well as rangen venom coursing through his veins. He was discovered by an asheindae from a nearby Order of Scripts shrine. The asheindae and other members of the shrine transported Fii to their shrine and the majuyue began to treat his injuries. Over the course of several weeks, his condition slowly began to improve. Despite the fact that he had survived the initial attack, Fii was left with devastating permanent injuries. His body was marked by deeply cut scars from the attack. He was unable to stand or walk and had limited movement in his lower extremities. He was also wracked with incredible amounts of pain. The Order of Scripts, acting out of moral obligation, agreed to care for him indefinitely since he was unable to care for himself. Unhappy with that outcome, Fii worked on developing his own medicines and devices, learning from the asheindae and the priestess and utilizing information he was given. After a number of months, he was able to design and construct a brace for his back and hips that allowed him to stand and move short distances. When Fii credited the Order with enabling him to achieve something they considered a miracle, the majuyue made a remarkable offer. She allowed Fii to enter the shrine formally as asheindae and to study along the other disciples. Fii agreed, becoming the first and only male to be granted such a privilege. The Order of Scripts As an asheindae, Fii was required to perform a number of tasks and rituals to develop a deeper understanding of the religion. Along with a deeper spiritual knowledge, of which he was always highly skeptical, he developed a deep understanding of chemicals, medicines, the natural world, and how all of these elements worked together to improve health. During his apprenticeship, Fii was introduced to his intended-by-law. Her name was Liras Geshe, and she was an asheindae at a shrine some seventy miles away. When the Order ascertained that they had been promised, she was transferred to the shrine where Fii was serving. The result was not as positive as might be hoped. Liras found Fii to be perverse and obnoxious. Fii considered her to be temperamental and unpredictable. Despite the misgivings, Liras aided him in his studies and offered insight into better construction techniques for his brace. In his time with the forest shrine, Fii learned a disturbing rumor. His cousin, Kiden Ikaera, Ura de Miran, had developed an intense fascination with the Order of Scripts that had made its way through the shrines as a rumor that the intensity of the fixation bordered on illness. Kiden's fascination was with a particular figure in the Order religion: Sura Naii, a flawed creation of the gods who was said to be destined to destroy Miran. Beyond a fascination, Kiden was said to have spoken about a belief that Sura Naii was present on Miran and needed to be destroyed. While illness was a possibility, the majuyue confided in Fii that the priestesses suspected that there was some truth to the princess's. Investigating her claims was problematic, as Kidari was a prominent member of the royal family, and the shrines in Mi-Fe Cie feared retaliation from the Council of Leaders. When it was revealed that Fii was a relation, albeit distant, it was suggested that he would make a more suitable envoy to approach the situation. Mi-Fe Cie After several months of preparation to accommodate both the mission and Fii's medical difficulties, a small party of asheindae began the journey to Mi-Fe Cie. They included a priestess who had been visiting from a shrine just outside of Mi-Fe Cie, Fii himself, Liras, and an Ybrengthe asheindae called Kite. The journey took three weeks. When they arrived in the city, they attempted to gain an audience with the princess at the Palace of Angels. When that approach failed, Fii turned to another relative who lived in the city. Isera, his aunt and the mother of his cousin Psirasephes, maintained a residence just outside of the city limits. When he had explained the situation, Isera offered to provide an introduction to the royal family, since Fii had never met any of them despite the relation. He was also warned that they would not welcome the suggestion of relation, as Hange-Runec Ikaera III was a firm denier of any mishu blood in his family. After the introductions were made, Fii was able to spend ample time with both Psirasephes and Kiden. He quickly realized that there were supernatural forces at work. He also began to suspect that a recent crime spree in the surrounding area was likely connected to the Ura de. When he attempted to confront Kiden about both Sura Naii and related crimes, he was repeatedly told that anything that was done was to save Miran, and that he should return to his shrine. Over the course of several months, Fii formulated a theory that Kiden, as a person, did not exist. The person that was called Kiden was simply an imitation or puppet created by Sura Naii. After discussing with local majuyue, the order was given for Fii to make the attempt to destroy Sura Naii, even if it meant that he appeared to murder the Ura de Miran. Before Fii could act, both Psirasephes and Kiden vanished during a violent fight in one of the fields maintained by the Palace of Angels. When he went to see if he could provide medical aid, he discovered a screaming newborn surrounded by a large amount of blood. Aware of the fact that both Psirasephes and Kiden had been of strong hangesu descent, he declared that the child was an instance of genuine hangesu recurrence. The child was given the name Vivene Tsennai and given to the palace girls to raise. Residency After the incidents with Sura Naii came to a close, Fii opted not to return to Curse. Instead, he and Liras established residency just outside of Mi-Fe Cie, working with the Order of Scripts shrine located just south of the city. Fii and Liras were married under sovereign marriage in Lar 18. They had one daughter, Eshere, born in Lar 27. Outcast Camps During his time in Mi-Fe Cie, Fii became very friendly with the Council of Leaders, particularly Hange-Runec Ikaera III. He acted as a physician and consultant in health, wellness, and community matters. When Fushinara Ikaera ascended the throne and the Cien Cleanse began, Fii went along with conspiracies against her, working with other parties who had an interest in seeing her dethroned or possibly killed. Acting on Hange-Runec's wishes, Fii administered contraceptive medicines and poisons (as Fushinara's doctor) to these ends. When his actions were discovered, his wife was imprisoned and then beheaded under the new laws that Fushinara had established for modesty and proper conduct. Fii was ordered to repair the damage he had done. Unwilling to comply with these orders, Fii fled the city and worked with numerous refugees to establish outcast camps, which housed those escaping the persecution of the Miranen govenment. Death Depression and increasing physical pain from his childhood injuries plagued Fii for most of his life. After the loss of his wife, he found it difficult to deal with daily activities. He hung himself from the rafters of his house in an outcast camp in Lar 38.